La verdad tras el parche
by daffodil-angel
Summary: Genda se pregunta la razon por la cual Sakuma usa un parche, lo averiguara? Shonnen-ai!


**La verdad tras el parche**

Disclaimer: los personajes que utilizo en esta serie pertenecen a Inazuma eleven, que pertenece a level 5, por cualquier tonteria, falta de ortografia, error gramatical, yaoi o fangirlismo innecesario se pide perdon de antemano, enjoy !

**Capítulo I**

Era uno de esos días extraños que llegaban a ser aburridos e incluso lentos en el campus del Teikoku. Todo estaba pacifico en casi todos los sentidos: las clases habían sido serenas y no se había impartido mucho. Muchos maestros habían faltado ese día, quizás esa era la razón de tal calma. Casi era la hora de salida solo faltaba una clase, literatura y no había ni una sola señal del profesor.

-Qué aburrido estoy- exclamo un joven de cabello castaño al tiempo que se estiraba.

-Y que lo digas- respondió un chico de cabello largo de tono celeste a su amigo –no puedo creer que casi ni un maestro se halla presentado hoy.

-Hey, no seas así, Sakuma- dijo el joven de cabello castaño mientras veía a su amigo –al menos el día ha sido tranquilo y nos salvamos de la clase de física.

-Si en eso estoy de acuerdo, Genda- Sakuma le sonrió a su amigo, esa era la segunda peor clase de todas, solo superada por matemática que prácticamente llegaba a ser lo mismo.

Genda volvió a ver la ventana del salón de clases, era un día precioso y lo mejor era viernes, eso quería decir no más clases por dos días, suficiente tiempo para perder ya que no les habían dejado tareas ni nada por el estilo.

Pero no era por eso que ese día era especial, no, la razón por la que lo era podía decirse como "sleepover" masculina (?) en su casa con su mejor amigo del mundo Sakuma. Genda no podía de pensar en todo lo que harían: jugar videojuegos, ver películas de terror, pasar tiempo junto a su amigo y más y lo mejor de todo sus padres no estarían en casa, perfecto para quedarse hasta tarde. Sakuma también estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que iba a la casa de su amigo, nada podría arruinarlo.

Mientras los dos amigos pensaban entro un maestro a la clase, todos quedaron en silencio. –Muy bien jóvenes, dijo el hombre- aunque no haya maestro este día yo los cuidare, y me han dado las instrucciones de que lean el libro asignado para esta clase así que lean.

No bien termino de pronunciar esto y todas las personas en la clase comenzaron a leer. Genda no podía concentrarse, algo se lo impedía, quizás era que no le gustaba leer cuando había mucha gente presente y dejo que su mente volara.

Pensó en muchas cosas, entre ellas en cosas del pasado, los partidos que habían jugado recientemente, estrategias nuevas, que iba a pedir para la cena de ese día…en ese momento detuvo su pensamiento, ¿que querría Sakuma para comer? _-le preguntare más tarde…-_pensó Genda. Por alguna razón de su momento de divagación comenzó a pensar en Sakuma: en lo bueno que era jugando soccer, en lo hábil que manejaba el balón, en su obsesión por los pingüinos, en su belleza…esperen ¿su belleza? _-¿Qué demonios?_ Pensó Genda _-¿Cómo llego eso a mi mente? _Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado como tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, sus pensamientos siempre llegaban a Sakuma.

El pobre Genda ya estaba algo frustrado por esos pensamientos pero estos no dejaban de llegar, pero uno de esos pensamientos le pareció bastante llamativo, una duda que él siempre había tenido acerca de Sakuma, una duda muy seria, que quizás todo mundo se hacía ¿Por qué el muchacho de cabello largo usaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho? Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amigo cuando sonó la campana de salida.

-Pueden retirarse- dijo finalmente el maestro

Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a salir, todos menos Sakuma y Genda, Sakuma era una de esas personas que si va a mitad de una página de un libro, sea interesante o no, debe terminar para llevar un orden, por así llamarlo. Genda lo esperó pacientemente a su amigo hasta que Sakuma cerró el libro.

-¡Vámonos Koujirou! –exclamo el muchacho -¡Ya quiero llegar a tu casa y patear tu trasero en MVC3!

-¡Eso crees, Jirou!- Le dijo Genda de manera desafiante –Yo seré el que te gane Los dos muchachos comenzaron a discutir de una manera inquieta y amistosa y salieron de la clase.

Mientras caminaban a casa de Genda, el chico de cabello castaño tomó una decisión: en el transcurso de su "sleepover" sabría la razón por la cual Sakuma Jirou usaba un parche.

Este es mi primer fic (hurra!) se aceptan critcas y sugerencias, tratare de subir los demas capitulos pronto

Gracias!


End file.
